Talk:CircusP
matt9five deletes account Story Here I added a few sentences about this. Does anything need to be added or changed? I would link to the discussion on VocaloidOtaku, but there appears to be malware surrounding it. Evolotia 04:29, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :hm well that is a bit ridiculous, since the amount of praise heavily outnumbered any form of criticism on just about every upload he had, so this incident must have been recent. -- Bunai82 (talk) 05:38, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Some at VO forums thought it was linked to us discussing in the "things that annoy you about the fandom" topic if he used Pocaloid or not. I know I pointed out Kentai-P used it for a few videos and that Matty never let anyone see the toolbars and that was a typical sign of Pocaloid. That could have been proven he had legits by simply showing everyone the toolbars though, and some pointed out he had Vocaloids he only used once. What made some furter suspect it that the removal came AFTER we raised the Pocaloid question. I pointed out to everyone, there would be hell if it turned out Matty had Pocaloid. In his defence, Tonio was used apparently before Pocaloid Tonio was released, however, the pocaloids appear 2 days after the inital release of the legit software, meaning Pocaloid could have been on the webt anyway. ::Honestly though, we can't do anything but take whats given to us, one is speculation and the other is the Producers word. And from what I saw, he barely have any negatively, only a few VO forumers were negative towards him. One negatively was "Doofus-P" because as someone pointed out, he didn't yet earn the right to a "P", its the same for Kentai-P. Another was most of his stuff was low-quality. However, I do note there was only a handful of folks who disapproved at that. If Matty has quit its a loss, because that is the most notable western producer we have. ::I don't suppose its worth continuing the speculation on that note any further, it did come out of the blue though. VO forums is down due to malware, so I can't look any further into the topic related to it. This isn't the first time a Producer has pulled their work. One-Winged Hawk 06:31, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :::I read the blog, too bad that VO forums isn't up so I can view it, it would have removed any doubt sooner about why. It seems to be just a case of a temper fit... I don't think its worth noting anything on the main article at all. Removal of all videos was a little extreme over a minor fight, I'm not questioning what the disagreement was though. One-Winged Hawk 06:37, May 5, 2011 (UTC) In late April/early May he made a new song by VY1 (I think) which I can't remember the name of that was a follow up to iNSaNiTY. A large number of comments and feedback said that the song was okay but not as good as previous work, that the song could use some tuning, typical critique, ect ect. After all the praise he got from iNSaNiTY he probably didn't anticipate them. /speculation 'BfD t/ ' 18:04, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :Kind of reminds me a story someone told me about the website Dragoncave, where the artist of one of the sprites got a bit touchy on too much negative feed back on the "Frills" sprite and became what my friend described as "bitchy". Only, from the description I got from my friend, it was no where near as bad as that. Well I hope Matty recovers and gets back to it, however, I do note that it might be worth documenting crits on the wikia now later this week. I'm behind on things though. One-Winged Hawk 19:21, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Name Change Is it ok if his page changes to CircusP? Some people like it, and a description on one of his recent videos: "This is my first song under the name "CircusP" Normally I hate P names because of all the unneeded drama that surrounds them, but I felt so honored that people gave me a real one ; 0 ; Thank you! DoofusP is stupid and from my OLD nick name Although It would've been kinda funny to see what kind of names my new Nick-name would generate..."CheezP" "CheezyP" "CheezItsAreDericiousMmmm-P" lolol" Evolotia 03:04, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :If he doesn't want the P name, then remove it. I am doubting that the new account name is meant to be taken seriously, it seemed rather spur of the moment. I'd go with Circus. -- Bunai82 (talk) 04:22, August 17, 2011 (UTC)